The Hiatus Cafe: Season 1
by Finnjr63
Summary: What goes on behind the scenes of cartoon characters when their shows are on break. (Features my OCs, William, Spike and Chuck. Also, reviews appreciated.)
1. Grand Opening (Prologue)

**So many people had requested and PM'd me to do this, and these one-shot tests were getting really popular, so I decided to make a full series out of those 3 tests.**

 **This fanfiction goes to the daily lives of cartoon characters, while going in behind the scenes of their shows, or some bonus stuff, like: sketches with my OCs, reviews of cartoons, and so many more.**

 **Also, William, Spike and Chuck belong to me. You'll get to know these guys in my profile.**

 **So here it is. This is The Hiatus Café!**

* * *

 **(Flashback: November 17, 1928…)**

William, Spike and Chuck entered their first house for the first time.

The place was a rotten mess. Cobwebs were everywhere. Grime, dust and specks of sand were all around the floor. Vines, moss and lichen covered most of the walls. The floor was broken, while the walls were decomposing.

Not to mention the air inside reeked. Garbage was everywhere. Flies, cockroaches and rats were busy playing around in the house. And finally, the smell of the air…oh, god! The smell. It smelled like a dead corpse that had been laying around for 5 years.

Spike had a little migraine, Chuck wanted to puke, and William felt completely green.

"Ugh…why did Felix the Cat bring us to this dump?! He's like…one of the most famous characters of all animation! He's gotta have some respect for the other cartoon characters!" yelled William.

"This was coming from a guy who laughs at human skeletons." said Chuck.

"Right…well, I'm going back to him and give him a piece of my mind!" yelled William, about to leave the house to have a word with Felix.

However, Spike stopped him.

"Hey, William! Don't give up. We can fix up this place…might take a week or two."

"Spike, have you seen all that grotesque detail in the house?! It's gonna take months!"

"No, it won't. It just needs a lot of hard work, efficiency and POSITIVITY!" said Spike with joy.

"But, as a police officer, I'm gonna have a word with Felix!" said William, trying to get to Felix. Again, Spike stops him.

"Oh, no you don't! We're gonna fix up this place."

William didn't want to argue anymore, so he decided to listen to Spike.

"Alright, fine." said William. "But how shall we clean up the house? And how do we sleep in there? Both you and Chuck don't even have a job, so how are you gonna afford to clean up this whole mess?"

Spike thought for a moment until he thought up of the perfect idea.

"I GOT IT!" exclaimed Spike. "Chuck, let's make a café! We clean up the house first, and then we start up a business in the house. It's like…most of it is a café, while some of it is like a house. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds good." said Chuck.

"You with me, William?" asked Spike.

"I guess so, as long as you guys actually finish your job."

"Okay, William. NOW LET'S GET FIXING!"

During the two weeks, William, Spike and Chuck began cleaning and repairing the house. In the first week, they fixed the floors and walls, swept the dust and cobwebs away, exterminated the pests and scrubbed the dirt away. After a week, the house was fixed and cleaned.

In the second week, Spike and Chuck began building their café, while William was out doing his police officer business. They brought in tables and chairs, they made a counter, they organized the decorations and they made the smell pretty nice. After the second week, the house was now a home/café hybrid.

Now, it was time to open up their business.

* * *

 **(December 1, 1928)**

A lot of toons were gathered around the café. William was guarding the place in case anybody tried to sabotage the place, while Spike and Chuck were doing their opening speech.

"And now…ladies and gentlemen…Chuck and I give you…THE HIATUS CAFÉ!" exclaimed Spike, as he opened the door.

The cartoon characters on break rushed through the door, while the rest of them clapped and cheered for Spike and Chuck.

"This is gonna be a great life…" thought Spike and Chuck to themselves.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue to The Hiatus Café. Next chapter will bring us to modern day, with our modern cartoon characters.**

 **What did you think of this one? I'll see you all in the next part.**


	2. SpongeBob Will Rise Again

**(Present Day)**

SpongeBob was on the counter with a concerned face, sipping his cup of latte. Spike goes to SpongeBob.

"Why? Why, Nickelodeon, why? I've already worn out my welcome! Why isn't Nickelodeon stopping me?!" exclaimed SpongeBob, confused.

"What do you mean, SpongeBob?" asked Spike. Chuck walks to be beside Spike as SpongeBob sadly looks at them.

"A while back, I got a tenth season! Like, how much more do I have to take before I retire?! I've already been forced to do stupid things on episodes that make me unlikable! It's probably not the writer's fault, it's just Nickelodeon being Nickelodeon!"

"I see. Well, that's what happens when you become popular. Some networks try to milk you as much as possible until there's no more." said Chuck.

"And because of Nick, they probably corrupted writers like Zeus Cervas and Casey Alexander. They made me rip off somebody's toenail, they let Gary be tormented by a monster, they made me not care for Mrs. Puff when she couldn't puff anymore after a fatal car crash!" said SpongeBob. Spike and Chuck look at each other, shocked.

"And not only that, they made Patrick a prick, they made Mr. Krabs excessively greedy, they made Sandy a superior smarty and they made Squidward a lonely, miserable grump, and Nick forces me and Patrick to annoy him because they think it's funny."

Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Gary and Plankton sit beside SpongeBob.

"I know. Because of that trading card episode, fans think that I do stupid things on purpose!" said Patrick. "They also hate me for that patty toy episode!"

"I get tortured by SpongeBob and Patrick because Nickelodeon thinks it's comedy!" said Squidward. "Outside the show, I'm good friends with SpongeBob and Patrick, but in the show, it's like I wanna commit suicide because of the two, and it's not the creepypasta I'm talking about!"

"Nickelodeon made SpongeBob inferior at karate, and they simplified me so that I would just be like Jimmy Neutron, and not a good Jimmy Neutron!" said Sandy.

"Even if I'm a greedy person, I don't really want Plankton to commit suicide! And people said it's a big shocker that I fire SpongeBob for a freaking nickel! I know better logic than that!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Nickelodeon still thinks that I'm the antagonist! I was a good guy in the second movie and that stupid One Coarse Meal episode! And yet, Nickelodeon thinks that I'm still the bad guy, so I ended up being defeated at the end of the episode!" said Plankton.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! (With Pet Sitter Pat, they just made a stupid reboot of A Pal for Gary!)" said Gary.

"How much more will Nickelodeon squeeze us?! We've jumped the shark already! Even if Casey and Zeus are gone, how do we end our show loved and remembered instead of hated and forgotten?!" exclaimed SpongeBob, confused.

"I don't know." said Spike. "But at least Stephen Hillenburg is back at the show."

"Wait…Stephen Hillenburg is back at the show? Since when?" asked SpongeBob.

"Since the release of the second movie." said Spike. He and Chuck leave as SpongeBob and the group look at each other, shocked.

"You know what that means?" said SpongeBob. "WE WILL HAVE OUR GOOD DAYS AGAIN!"

SpongeBob and the entire group high-five.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	3. Catch and Release

**These one-shots are incredibly easy and fast to make, because it sorta follows a formula. The formula is kind of like an extra part to the ending of something. If it doesn't follow a formula, then I'm just trying something else.**

 **Anyway, to the reviewers. (Yes, I'm not only gonna answer to guest reviewers starting now. This is also for chapter 1 and 2.)**

 **Exotos135 (Chapter 1): Don't worry. There's a lot more on the way. ;)**

 **gb: Thanks. Like I said, these one-shots are easy and fast to make.**

 **Exotos135 (Chapter 2): I'm pretty sure SpongeBob will end strong like how he was originally going to end.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro (Chapter 2): Um…Spike can talk at any time.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro (Chapter 1): Oh, you thought it was the Rugrats' dog? No, Spike is an OC of mine.**

 **Anyway, onto the one-shot.**

* * *

Steven and The Crystal Gems were sitting in a table while Steven was tuning his ukulele. Steven was just wondering if Peridot would come out of the bathroom anytime soon. She had to come out at some point.

While tuning his ukulele, Chuck comes by.

"Hey, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. How ya doing?" asked Chuck.

"Hi." said Steven and the Crystal Gems, not turning their heads to Chuck.

"Did something big happen? Something so big that it's been concerning you guys?" asked Chuck.

"Um…it's not that kind of big, but it's still…big." said Pearl.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Pearl explained to Chuck on what happened yesterday. Peridot was staying in Steven's bathroom. She didn't want to get out, in fear of the Gems poofing her into a gem again. So in the meantime, she had to deal with the bathroom items, wondering if they were weapons.

"I see. So Peridot is currently in Steven's bathroom, and she doesn't want to get out at the moment."

"We don't know if she's freaked out because of us…but there's this thing called The Cluster that she's talking about…" said Steven.

"What's The Cluster?" asked Chuck.

"Well…Peridot only said the name. We can't get any new information at the moment."

"I see." Chuck pulled out a notepad and a pen. "So…mind if I take your order?" he asked.

"No thanks. I don't need to eat." said Garnet.

"Me neither." said Pearl.

"I'll have a chocolate donut. What about you, Steven?" asked Amethyst.

Steven thought about it, and then he decided to order something for Peridot, just to be nice. He told the Crystal Gems on what he wanted to do. The Crystal Gems thought about it at first, but then agreed to do so. Steven then told Chuck his order.

"I'll have…"

* * *

 **(5 minutes later, Steven's Bathroom.)**

Peridot was still in Steven's bathroom, curious about all the stuff that was in the bathroom. She wondered what toothpaste was. She wondered where the toilet water went. And she wondered if she could really use a toothbrush as a weapon.

Steven knocked on the door.

"…Come in…whatever…" said Peridot.

Instead of entering the room, Steven put a plate with a glazed donut on the floor, along with a note attached to it. Peridot walked to the plate and read the note:

 _Peridot,_

 _I know you're still gonna stay in the bathroom, acting all grumpy. But since I don't want to feel bad for you, I decided to do something nice for you._

 _I know Gems don't eat, but I think you'll enjoy this._

 _-Steven :)_

Peridot looks at the donut, and slowly smiles.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	4. Two Love Epiphanies

**Yes, Over the Garden Wall counts, if you count the comic series.**

 **To the reviews:**

 **Exotos135: Thanks. Well, there's probably more Spikes out there in the Tooniverse.**

 **Sugheman: I know. Peridot looks so cute when she's small.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: That's the point of the Hiatus Café. Showcasing what goes on behind-the-scenes of our favorite cartoons.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Marco was sitting at the counter, talking with Lars from Steven Universe, Wirt from Over the Garden Wall and Dipper from Gravity Falls. Not far from them, Star was sitting at a table, talking with Steven from Steven Universe, Gregory from Over the Garden Wall and Mabel from Gravity Falls. The 2 groups were talking about their latest adventures and what they were planning to do later.

"Hey, Star. Maybe I can host a slumber party at the Mystery Shack. You, Steven and Gregory can join." said Mabel.

"I would love to, Mabel!" said Star.

"Me, too!" said Steven.

"Me three!" said Gregory.

* * *

 **(Counter)**

"And then I had to chase after my mom, because the horse was running away from us, carrying my mom." said Marco.

"That must've been hard." said Lars.

"Agreed." said Wirt and Dipper.

It was a whole lot of talking, until Star, Steven, Gregory and Mabel decided to play a truth-or-dare game.

* * *

 **(Table)**

"Star, truth or dare?" asked Mabel.

"Truth!" said Star.

"Well, Star…do you…like someone?" Star blushed a bright red. "Oh my gosh! We got a blusher here! Do you like…Marco…?" asked Mabel. Star blushed even redder.

"What? No. I like Oskar."

"Aww…" said the group, groaning.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Star. "I don't think of Marco that way." However, somebody in the table didn't believe her.

"Excuse me guys, I need to go to the bathroom." said Gregory. He went down the chair, but instead of going to the bathroom, he was going to Marco instead.

* * *

 **(Counter)**

The group was still talking about their personal lives until Gregory walked to them.

"Hey, Greg. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" asked Wirt.

"I just want to ask Marco something." said Gregory.

"What is it, Greg?" asked Marco as he was sipping a glass of water. Gregory just stood there, staring at Marco for a few seconds until he said what he wanted to say.

"Is Star your girlfriend?" he asked. Marco nearly spat out his water and almost choked as he blushed a deep red. Dipper, Wirt and Lars looked at Gregory in shock. Marco then swallowed the water.

"WHAT?! No! I don't think of Star like that! She's just my best friend!" exclaimed Marco. "I don't like her like that."

"So…you don't like anything about Star?" asked Gregory.

"That's not what I'm talking about! I like a lot of things about Star."

"Like what?" he asked. Wirt, Dipper and Lars looked at Marco, still red.

"Well…I like the adventures Star and I have…"

"Yes…" said Gregory, interested.

"…and I like that she can listen to me whenever I have a problem at hand…"

"Go on…"

"…and…I like her smile…and how she laughs…and…her hair and her eyes…and I like how she sometimes holds my hand whenever she brings me somewhere…and she's just so beautiful and sweet that…nobody, not even Jackie makes me as happy as…"

Marco then stopped. Gregory looked at him while smiling. Dipper, Wirt and Lars were doing the exact same thing. Marco suddenly had an epiphany. "…I…I-I like Star." said Marco. "I really…really…like her."

"I think it's more than that, Marco. You're in love with her." said Gregory, making a heart shape with his hands.

* * *

 **(Table)**

"Well…Marco does look kinda cute…" said Star. Steven and Mabel look at Star with smiles. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Don't you get it, Star?" said Steven. "You like Marco!" Star was about to intervene when she comes to a sudden realization. She did like Marco…as in, more than friends.

"You're right, Steven…I do like him."

"Well, are you gonna tell him?" asked Mabel.

"I…I think I will…later…"

"Awesome. Go for it, Star!" said Steven and Mabel.

* * *

 **(Counter)**

Spike and Chuck walk to the counter. They see Marco kinda red while the others look at him, talking about his sudden realization. "What's going on, guys?" asked Spike.

"Marco just admitted that he likes Star." said Gregory. Spike and Chuck look at each other before they immediately smile with glee.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's happening!" said Spike.

"Yeah! The Starco is starting to happen!" said Chuck. Marco immediately turned to Spike and Chuck, completely red.

"What?!" said Marco. "You put my name and Star's together?!"

"No. A lot of people had already done that." Marco blushed even more.

"There's a lot of people that ship me and Star?!" exclaimed Marco, shocked and surprised.

"Of course! There's a lot of people in Tumblr and Fanfiction and DeviantArt that ship you guys. It all started, like last year or something." said Spike. Chuck nods in agreement.

"You gotta be kidding me! People actually think I'm the guy for Star…and vice versa?"

"Yep. It's either that, or Hope…or Janna…or Tom...ugh…" said Spike.

"So, what are you gonna do now, lover boy?" asked Chuck.

"…I guess I would tell her how I feel."

"Awesome! We'll wish you luck." said Spike. Everybody else at the counter agreed.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later, Diaz House)**

Marco was sitting down on the couch, wondering how he would tell Star his feelings. As he was thinking, Star comes by. "Marco?" she asked. Marco snapped back to reality and blushed red.

"Star?! How long have you been standing there?" he nervously asked.

"Just now. Now tell me, what are you doing?"

"Um…I, uh…need to tell you something…" said Marco. However, Star interrupts him.

"Let me guess…you like me…like more than friends." said Star, smirking.

"How did you know?"

"I was wondering why Gregory was taking so long, and then I realized that he was talking to you. That's when I knew he wanted to know if we really liked each other."

"Well…do you like me?"

"Yes, I do Marco. But…I don't want people knowing that we like each other. Not yet."

"That doesn't make sense." said Marco, confused. "The guys already know we like each other."

"Not the toons." said Star. "As in, the fanbase. I don't want them knowing yet."

"Well, why not?" asked Marco.

"…I want to keep the relationship a surprise. We'll pretend that we're best friends for now, and then when an episode comes by that shows our relationship, then we'll do it. How does that sound?"

"…I guess the fanbase can wait." said Marco.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	5. The Substitute Cooker of Today

**Let's get the reviews done:**

 **Exotos135: I'm making a chapter that uses different show-shippings, just for an experiment. So don't worry.**

 **gb (Chapter 2): Thanks.**

 **gb (Chapter 3): Again, thanks. I like heartwarming stories.**

 **gb (Chapter 4): You know it. ;)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: To be honest, that's what I was thinking of when I was thinking of the stories I was writing.**

 **Now, onto the one-shot.**

* * *

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Lord Hater noticed that Spike and Chuck weren't there at the counter, like they usually were. However, William was between both of them, eating a hamburger. So both of them decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, William. Where's Spike and Chuck?" Doof asked. William turned to him.

"They got sick late afternoon. They got sore throats, but I told them to take a rest for the rest of the day."

"Yet, they never said that they would close for the day. Why?" asked Lord Hater.

"Because this…" William pointed to a substitute cooker. It was Mr. Krabs.

"You gotta be kidding me. Mr. Krabs is the substitute cooker?! He doesn't even know how to cook!" said Doof.

"Of course I can cook, Doof!" said Mr. Krabs. "I was a well-known chef back in my day. I knew how to cook exquisite-looking foods."

"No…you were the head chef of the S. S. Diarrhea. And you couldn't even cook PEAS!" exclaimed Lord Hater. "Not to mention the appetizer!"

"Oh, pssh. Those were just _advanced_ recipes. I'll make something incredibly simple, and you can have it for free. And best of all, it's gonna be a surprise."

"Fine. At least I don't waste money on horrible food." said Doof.

"Well, maybe at a small discount." said Mr. Krabs. He then rushed to the kitchen to make something. Doofenshmirtz, Lord Hater and William were hearing all the noises that Mr. Krabs was doing: footsteps, the frying, chopping of ingredients, a few accidents, etc.

However, what got their attention was the smell. The surprise actually smelled good.

"Mmm…that smells nice…" said Lord Hater.

"I know. It's like he really did do a few gems, even if he was a bad chef." said Doof.

"I sure hope it tastes nice…" said William.

Eventually, the food was done. Mr. Krabs then served the dish on a platter with a cover on top. He put the platter on the counter, opened the cover and the food was finally seen.

…it was the appetizer, only that it looked more childlike and tiny…and not alive.

"The appetizer?! Seriously?! We already know it's gonna taste bad." said Doof.

"Oh, come on. It smells nice, doesn't it?" said Mr. Krabs.

"(Sigh) Fine, we'll try it." said Lord Hater. William divided the appetizer into three, and the three tried it...

Doofenshmirtz felt a nice tingle in his mouth. Lord Hater wanted more. And William felt relieved that it tasted good.

"I told you it's not so bad. So, how's about that money? It's 2.99!" said Mr. Krabs.

Doofenshmirtz and Lord Hater looked at each other with scared faces, while William sighed as he got out his wallet.

* * *

 **This one was kinda rushed, but I'm taking my time for the other one-shots.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	6. Experimental Shippings

**Starting from this chapter, you can have requests, ideas or suggestions. There might be an idea from you that I'd be happy to write for.**

 **Now, onto the reviews!**

 **Exotos135: Me too. I had to be extra careful to make Mr. Krabs be like the pre-movie seasons version of him.**

 **Godzilla2915: Yeah. It will definitely take a while for the show to improve. But maybe eventually, SpongeBob will rise again…**

 **Sugheman: Some people said that the characters of SpongeBob represent the 7 deadly sins. If that's true, then what you said is true.**

 **gb: Thanks. Yep, Mr. Krabs is a greedy, greedy guy.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Yeah. I just make short ones in this series.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

"HEY EVERYBODY!" exclaimed Mabel, who was standing on top of the counter. Everybody turned their heads around and stopped whatever they were doing to hear what Mabel wanted to say. "Spike, Chuck and I got this new thing out now!" Spike and Chuck were happy to show what they were thinking of to everybody.

"What's happening now…?" asked Dipper with a bored tone.

"We got this new event happening! It's called Experimental Shippings! And we're starting our first test today!" Everybody now looked interested as Mabel brought up two jars from the counter. "We put names of cartoon characters on two different jars. One for boys and one for girls. I pick a tag from each jar and we bring the two toons here for a small conversation to see if the relationship works out, which will take 7 minutes. I already have the names, so let's begin."

Mabel grabs a tag from each jar and reads it out loud for everybody to hear.

"SpongeBob SquarePants…and CJ from Regular Show!" exclaimed Mabel. SpongeBob immediately jumped in fear and confusion, while CJ immediately blushed. "Come here, you two." SpongeBob and CJ went to the counter and sat down on two chairs.

"Now, you two have a small conversation just to see if this is gonna work out." said Mabel, getting a timer and setting it to 7 minutes. Everybody except for SpongeBob and CJ leave the door, to wait for the timer to end.

* * *

 _ **Start of conversation…**_

"So…this is awkward, isn't it?" asked SpongeBob.

"It definitely is. I don't really like how this thing…or…um…event works." said CJ.

"I agree. I think Mabel forgot that I'm an asexual…or almost asexual."

"Really? So…you don't like anybody? Not even a teeny crush on any girl?"

"Nope. The books about me that Nickelodeon sells…they say that I have a crush on Sandy. Heck, some of the books even say that Sandy is my girlfriend."

"The cowgirl squirrel? Is that true?"

"No. Those books aren't canon…I think. So…what now?"

"We can just talk about our interests. We don't need to be a couple, but we can be friends."

SpongeBob and CJ talked about their lives. Stuff like their hobbies, their other friends, and what they do whenever they have free time on their hands. Near the end of the 7 minutes, SpongeBob and CJ were just waiting for the timer to end.

"So CJ, this was a pretty good time. I like how we spent our 7 minutes together." said SpongeBob, happy.

"Me too. Hey, how about you come to my house later?" asked CJ. SpongeBob agrees to go later.

 _ **End of conversation…**_

* * *

Soon, the timer rang loudly. Everybody went back inside. Mabel rushed to CJ and SpongeBob.

"Sooo…how did it goooo?" asked Mabel, excited to hear what the two had to say.

"We just became friends. You do know SpongeBob is asexual, right?" asked CJ.

"What does that mean?" asked Mabel.

SpongeBob and CJ turn to each other, smiling while rolling their eyes.

 **LOVE RELATIONSHIP FAILED!**

"And that concludes our first test! Tune in next time for… more EXPERIMENTAL SHIPPINGS!" exclaimed Mabel. Everybody claps, as SpongeBob and CJ leave the door, ready for their first hangout.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**

 **Remember, if there's anything that you want to see here, I'd be happy to write.**


	7. The Splat in the House

**In case you have no idea what the chapter title means, then you probably don't know what Nickelodeon is planning to do this Monday.**

 **They're gonna bring back shows from the 90s and put them in this late night block on Nickelodeon called The Splat. Nickelodeon is planning to reboot some of the shows and even make an ultimate Nicktoons crossover movie. I'm starting to wonder if Nickelodeon is desperate…**

 **To the reviews:**

 **Exotos135: I'll think about that for now. I think I found a character for Star that will make it hilarious.**

 **Godzilla2915: Run before Mabel makes some crazier decisions! When she's in charge, who knows what the heck will happen?!**

 **gb: Yep, there is gonna be more in the future.**

 **sunnyflight530: You're welcome. Yes, I'll continue later on in the future.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Yeah, the creator of SpongeBob has stated that SpongeBob is an asexual, like regular sponges.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Spike and Chuck were busy cleaning up for a new day. They were currently scrubbing the floors and walls, and fixing the tables and chairs.

"Oh boy! Another great day is gonna happen!" said Chuck.

"Yep! And what way to start than with our first customer of the day coming in…right…about…now!" said Spike. The front door opened, and two people came in. However, who the two people were was something Spike and Chuck didn't expect.

"Hey! We're back! Now we can be HAPPY again with our new show!" said the first figure.

"You EEDIOT! This is only reruns on that new part of Nickelodeon. This new thing is called The Splat!" said the first figure.

"Ren…and Stimpy?!" said Spike and Chuck, confused. Spike walked to Ren and Stimpy.

"Hey, Spike! Long time no see!" said Stimpy.

"How are you here? You're not in a new show."

"Well, duh. I already said that Nickelodeon is gonna launch this new thing called The Splat, which airs 90s stuff from Nickelodeon." said Ren. Spike and Chuck look at each other, gleefully jumping and screaming like fangirls.

"SO DOES THAT MEAN THAT THE REST OF THE NICKTOONS ARE COMING BACK?!" exclaimed Spike and Chuck, excited.

"Yeah, well…except for Doug. He's still at ABC." said Stimpy. "It's a shame, too. Doug and I are big friends, and we kinda sound the same…maybe…"

The door opened again, and more of the Nicktoons were coming in. Norbert, Daggett, CatDog, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Rocko, Heffer, Eliza and Debbie Thornberry, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica all entered the room.

As Spike and Chuck rush to the kitchen to make them some "Welcome Back" snacks, the Nicktoons talk to each other.

"Ahh…it's great to be back at The Hiatus Café." said Tommy. "Not only are we back on a channel, but we might get possible reboots of our own shows!"

"Yeah. AND we'll all come together eventually for this big Nicktoons crossover movie in the future." said Arnold.

"Reboots, huh? Let's hope SpikeTV doesn't call for you guys like how they did it with us." said Ren. "I don't want to abuse so many animals again…"

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	8. Sort-of-Hibernating Bears

**Sorry for the long wait. Like I said in my Star Finds a Cat fanfiction, I've been extremely busy lately, so I'll be updating less frequently until further notice. I'm very sorry if you're disappointed, but I'll try my best to update my stories as soon as possible. :)**

 **Anyway, to the reviews before we get to this extremely short one-shot:**

 **Exotos135: Thanks for the comment. Yep, Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon was a complete disaster, all right.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: I know. If they ARE making the Jungle Movie, then I'll be like "Take my money, Nickelodeon!"**

 **gb: No, it's just reruns. But DON'T remind me of Pickle and Peanut…oh god.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: I don't even watch Total Drama, but I'll take Sonic the Hedgehog into some consideration.**

 **Now, onto the extremely short one-shot.**

* * *

Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear were sitting down at the table, busy doing their own stuff. Grizzly was waiting for his food. Panda was busy texting on his phone. And Ice Bear was sipping his cup of tea.

"Oh, boy. Since that little yellow sponge told us that we are gonna stay here for a little while to rest, does that mean that we are hibernating?" asked Grizzly.

"Um…yeah, I guess." said Panda. "But…it's not like that we are gonna sleep or anything. Heck, I don't think we need to hibernate."

"But that Cartoon Network won't bring us on the air for now." said Grizzly.

"Ice Bear wants to talk to network manager." said Ice Bear.

"…Eh. We can still wait, guys. But until then, what now?" asked Grizzly.

The front door opened, and the figure walking in was something that Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear wasn't expecting.

"Hey, guys!" said Charlie. "Some little yellow dude brought me in here. Do you come here often?"

"…Oh boy." said the three.

* * *

 **This was kinda boring to write, but I'm kinda suffering from writer's block at the moment.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	9. Powerpuff Girls Reboot!

**UGGH! Tons of schoolwork getting in the way. Yeah, I don't come here often anymore. But again, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Now, onto the reviewers:**

 **Exotos135: I think it's good. It's not a must-watch, though. Also, Charlie is that mustached gray guy in the end of the opening theme.**

 **Sugheman: Definitely #1 worst cartoon made in 2015. I was originally gonna give that to Pig Goat Banana Cricket, but Pickle and Peanut earned it.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: Ehh…either it's Sonic SatAm, Sonic Boom, or The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. I didn't really watch Sonic X, and I didn't really like it.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Huh, isn't that interesting.**

 **gb: Nope. It's Charlie. He's also from We Bare Bears. Watch the episode "Charlie" if you want to meet him.**

 **Sugheman: Well, I didn't have a GameCube, so I didn't play it. However, I did play Attack of the Toybots on the Wii. At the time, I liked it. Now…not so much.**

 **Anyway, to the one-shot.**

* * *

Three figures flew through the door in colors of red, blue and green, surprising everybody inside the café, including Spike, Chuck and William. Spike and Chuck gasped in excitement, while William grunted in annoyance.

"The Powerpuff Girls?! You're back, too?!" exclaimed Spike.

"Yep. Cartoon Network is planning to make a reboot about us!" said Bubbles.

"That's great! Hold on…you look and sound a little bit different than what we remembered…" said Chuck.

"Oh, the original voice actors didn't return due to this _creative_ decision by the network!" boomed Buttercup. "Also, our appearances have changed a little bit."

"Well, at least you can get used to change, right?" asked William. "Unlike me?"

"I guess so. But the original VAs disagree to that. The old voice of Buttercup even called that decision a stab in her heart." said Blossom.

"Yikes. That must've been so…betraying." said Chuck. "Did anybody else change?"

"Strangely, no. The Mayor sounds the same, Mojo Jojo sounds the same, and on and on." said Blossom.

"I see. At least you're the only guys now who had significant changes for a reboot…" as Spike was about to continue, the door swung open and Ben Tennyson entered the café, looking completely shocked.

"WHAT HAS CARTOON NETWORK DONE TO MY APPEARANCE?!" yelled Ben Tennyson. "WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE THIS FOR NEXT YEAR?!"

Spike, Chuck, William, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup stared awkwardly at Ben, mouths agape.

"I stand corrected…" said Spike.

"Agreed." said the rest of the group, mouths still agape.

* * *

 **Ben 10 is having a reboot for next year, and I kinda don't like the new appearance of Ben.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	10. Sonic Boom Audition Cancel!

**I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Dimensional Butterfly 3 is almost complete. Should be airing by mid-November. Bad news, I won't be around in the week of Halloween. I'll be on a trip to Japan and won't be back by Saturday or something.**

 **Anyway, I've stalled long enough. To the reviews:**

 **Exotos135: You're sorta right. The Powerpuff Girls reboot and the Ben 10 reboot needs a lot to prove if it's gonna be worth watching.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: Here's your chapter. Not much to say.**

 **gb: If you're saying that SVTFOE appeals to both girls and boys, then you're right. The Powerpuff Girls is for both genders alike.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: You're welcome.**

 **Now, to the story!**

* * *

Orbot and Cubot were sitting down at a table, minding their own business. While doing this, however, the front door opened and two other robots entered the café. They sat down beside Orbot and Cubot.

"W-What is this?! What are you doing?!" demanded Orbot.

"We're here to have a little talk with you, Robotnik's robots! Haha-haha!" exclaimed Scratch.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Grounder. "And we think that you guys aren't good enough robots for Dr. Robotnik!"

"He's called Eggman, you idiots!" said Cubot.

"Nuh-uh! He's called Robotnik!" exclaimed Scratch. "I know that, because Grounder and I used to work with him for years!"

As they continued to argue, the front door opened, and the four robots were shocked to see Eggman…or Robotnik (Let's call him Eggman.) walking towards them.

"Scratch?! Grounder?! What the heck are you doing here?!" he demanded. The four robots ran to Eggman.

"Robotnik! It's been so long! We came to visit…and to have a little talk with your robots! They are completely mindless servants!" said Scratch.

"HEY!" yelled Cubot.

"So? You are completely mindless robots as well. At least I improved over these years!"

"Which is why we want to audition for the Sonic Boom series! We want to be part of your team in your show!" said Grounder.

"If I hired you, there would be two things! One, you will have to work even harder than Orbot and Cubot, considering how stupid you guys are."

"Pfft…okay then, Robotnik! We will obviously be better than your Orbot and Cubot here." said Scratch.

"Second, do you really want to lick my boots most of the time? Orbot and Cubot don't have tongues, you know." said Eggman.

Right after saying that, Scratch and Grounder left the door without a second thought. Orbot and Cubot breathe a sigh of relief as Eggman merely chuckles to himself.

* * *

 **Well, I guess I'll be on hiatus at the moment until I return from Japan later on.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	11. The Good Dinosaur First Impressions

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of The Hiatus Café: Season 1. This is for 2 reasons:**

 **1.) It's getting hard to write episodes for. A show has to be on hiatus to write an episode for.**

 **2.) The idea just isn't interesting anymore. But that's because I'm planning another crossover fanfiction series. But hold your horses, I'll meet with this again with Season 2, probably next year.**

 **Anyway, to the reviews!**

 **Exotos135: Thanks. Yep, the incompetency is too much to handle.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: You're welcome.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Yeah. Just wanted to see if people remembered The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, just for amusement.**

 **gb: Yes, I am. It's 4 chapters only, but it should be here by November or December.**

 **MasterDuelistMichael: I'm sorry to say this, but it's gonna end already with the next chapter.**

 **To the story!**

* * *

Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear were all sitting at a table in Riley's mind, who was inside The Hiatus Café. Riley just finished seeing a trailer for The Good Dinosaur, and the emotions wonder about the movie.

"I'M SO EXCITED! It's just a little longer before I finally get to see The Good Dinosaur!" exclaimed Joy, who was impatiently waiting to see it.

"I hope the movie isn't as emotional as the movie about us. When we watched that movie about ourselves, I wanted to cry." said Sadness.

"The only thing that's good about the movie is that we're watching it for free, while somebody has to pay." said Anger, disinterested.

"I just hope that the theatre is clean!" said Disgust. "Last time we went to a theatre to watch a movie, there was rotten food all over the floor!"

"Please tell me she's not gonna bring in a camera, right? It's completely illegal to record in front of a movie theatre!" exclaimed Fear.

The emotions, except for Joy, began to bicker about everything BUT the movie. Joy just stood there, watching the emotions talk about everything but the movie.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure that this is gonna be a GOOD movie, like EVERY Pixar movie ever!" said Joy.

"Yeah? What about that Cars 2 movie? That movie was terrible!" exclaimed Anger.

"And it seems to be that Pixar is getting back to sequels after this next movie!" exclaimed Disgust.

"It's sad to see Pixar might be dwindling in quality again…" said Sadness.

"And if they keep this up, there might be a chance that Pixar could shut down permanently, while DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios and Illumination will rise up with their CGI movies!" said Fear.

"Eh, what's to worry about? I'm not excited for Ice Age: Collision Course!" exclaimed Anger.

"The Secret Life of Pets seems pretty good, if they have dogs that die." said Sadness.

"And why is DreamWorks planning a Shrek 5?! Isn't 4 Shrek films already enough?!" exclaimed Disgust.

"How about…we just inform Riley about these upcoming movies, to see what she thinks?" asked Joy. The emotions looked at each other before agreeing and getting to the controls to see what she thinks.

* * *

 **I'm already writing the last episode for this season.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	12. After Closing Time

**This is the final chapter of The Hiatus Café: Season 1. I'm kinda working on other projects, so I'll just end it here. But don't worry. Season 2 might be around the corner in 2016.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the responses.**

 **Exotos135: Thanks. I guess Blue Sky Studios isn't really good in competing.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: I hope so. And thanks.**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: I know. And thanks, anyway.**

 **FanficLovingPerson: I don't watch Total Drama.**

 **gb: Me too. 4 Shrek films is enough.**

 **To the final chapter!**

* * *

Spike and Chuck switched the sign in the café from Open to Closed. William was standing there, just wanting to go to bed.

"C'mon, Spike. I want to go to bed already." said William, yawning.

"Just be patient, William." said Spike, finally doing all that was required to close the café at night. "Alright, William. We're done."

As they were about to go to bed, William asks Spike and Chuck a question.

"Ask us anything." said Spike.

"You know…I've been thinking…being retired isn't really my thing. I mean, I feel like I wanna get back to the game."

"Sure! You can start tomorrow in the café!" said Chuck.

"Also, I…feel like you guys were right. Accepting change might be a required thing. I watched an episode of Teen Titans Go!, which is called Return of Slade. I found out that the clown in the episode was representing a cartoon."

"And…" Spike wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"The episode did that metaphor so poorly. I CAN keep my childhood forever. It can help me to do greater things and appreciate things more if I keep moving forward. I feel like an idiot for not listening to you guys for decades."

"It's okay, William. It's about time you realized it." said Spike, as he and Chuck hug William. After the hugging, the three of them went to their bedrooms.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first season of The Hiatus Café. What did you think? I'll see you all in the next season…probably someday…**


End file.
